


Flirting with the princess! || Bloody Mary/Syonia oneshot

by JUNKOP0P



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, How do you change your pfp.. can you even do that, One Shot, Sonia might ALSO be ooc uh fuck, Swearing, Toko is here for some reason shush, also genocider might be ooc, genocider being gay, sonia ALSO being gay, these bitches gay!! Good for them.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNKOP0P/pseuds/JUNKOP0P
Summary: What happens when you met your idols?
Relationships: Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Flirting with the princess! || Bloody Mary/Syonia oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Ya!! It’s my first time writing on AO3, so I need to get adjusted a little,, my grammar isn’t the best either,,

Sonia Nevermind, the ultimate princess finally has a chance to meet her idol! Which, is no other than the Genocider Syo herself!! Can this day get any better?

~ time skip ~ 

_‘This is it!! I finally get to meet her!!’_ Sonia was internally jumping up and down like a toddler, but she since first impressions matter so much, she has to keep a cool exterior.

”well,, lookie here! It’s the ultimate princess herself!” Syo said, bowing. Sonia waved her hands, “no needs to bow! If anything I should be bowing to you.” Sonia clapped her hands. “I was wondering Ms.Genocider,, how do you know who to kill?” She asked, pausing and then continuing. “For what I know, you kill only men.”

”I kill the dudes I find sexy!! I’m talking hunk-a-licous!” She said, drooling a bit. “Ah, thank you for enlightening me.” She bowed. “Ya know, princess,, you are pretty cute.” Syo got closer to the blonde girl, like a few inches away from her face. “Y-you really think s-so?” Sonia said, blushing like a schoolboy. “Ya, I do.” 

“You are also very cute.” Sonia said, still blushing madly. “Awww,, thank darling.” Syo winked at her. 

_**ACHOO!** _

annddd,, toko was back. She backed away. “W-where am I?? Princess?? Why are you here?? Did Syo cause any trouble??” Sonia shook her head. “No, not at all. I enjoyed my time with her.” She said, stilling blushing ever so slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> And,,, it’s done!! I’m so inlove with this ship omg


End file.
